


You can't always get what you want but if you only try you might find what you need

by lina23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hidden Feelings, Jealousy, Lust, Romance, desires, first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lina23/pseuds/lina23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity has a secret, it's not dark or deep but still she is keeping it from Oliver and it makes him curious why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't always get what you want but if you only try you might find what you need

"Hey Felicity are you okay?" Oliver approached her while she was sitting on a chair in front of what she always assume her computers.

"Yes, why?" She looked briefly at him before she came back to typing.

"You are a little bit distant lately." Oliver had his eyes on her the whole time.

Of course he noticed the way she behaved. She might be blind to it earlier but since Diggle faced him about Felicity feeling a little bit left out he decided to pay more attention to his IT girl after all if it wasn't for her they all would be lost.

"I am fine Oliver." She looked at him and smiled.

The smile was honest and Oliver believed her but still he could sense there was something she wasn't telling him. 

He had noticed that she didn't spend as much time in the lair or as she called it Arrow Cave anymore. She was always eager to leave and sometimes she was late and then she even took days off. It didn't happen before at least not as much as it was now.

"So, hows life?" He wanted to get some answers he wanted to know why her behavior changed.

She looked at him and playful smile spread on her face. "Now you are the one acting weird." She laughed. "I have work to do so shoo!" She literally pushed him off table he was leaning against.

As he was about to leave her alone she turned in her chair. "Oh and my life is good thanks for asking!" When he looked at her she cocked her head lightly and then without another word she turned back to the computer.

___

Oliver and Diggle were at Big Belly Burger having late dinner. Thing with Carly and John were still a little bit unsettled since he got back with his ex-wife but after all young single mom was still his family and he cared deeply about her plus there was no better place to eat burger then here.

"Hey Dig have you talked to Felicity recently?" Oliver asked out of blue.

"Hmm what do you mean exactly? We talk all the time." John gave him slightly confused look.

"Yeah I know but like did she mention something about her life or anything." Oliver keep digging the topic.

"Is there something on your mind Oliver?" John could see through him really well. Of course young billionaire had his secrets but when it came to simple things like their IT girl Oliver stayed pretty obvious.

"I don't know." He sighed. "It's just she is a little bit distant lately and I am not sure whether it's something I did or didn't notice again as I am trying to pay more attention to how she feels." Oliver explained.

John laughed lightly shaking his head.

"What?" Young man asked slightly confused.

"Felicity asked me the same thing I mean she asked me if you were okay cause you are constantly asking her if she is and how she feels and what's up with her and she basically thinks you are going insane." John sipped on his milk shake.

Oliver closed his eyes for a second. "I am just trying to be a good friend a better friend." He looked at his friend in front of him.

"I know and I appreciate it and I am sure she does too, she is just not used to you being like that with her but trust me she likes it." John said it like he was holding something back behind it.

"Okay." Was all that Oliver said but then he opened his mouth again. "So is there anything I should know?" 

He could clearly see there was something in Dig's mind and was fighting himself whether he should tell something or not. He was a really loyal friend even more loyal to Felicity then him as he consider young girl his little sister but there was also a need in his eyes a need to share what he knew.

"Oh come on Dig spill it I can see you want I promise to keep it a secret." Oliver gave him little smile.

They exchanged an intense glance before John sighed. "Alright but if you ever tell her I told you I am going to put your own arrow in you." He treated seriously.

"Alright." Oliver chuckled knowing it wouldn't be happening.

______

They were all in the lair, all as Sara and Roy were in the basement as well. They were a new addition to the team but their help was much needed on the field.

Oliver and Sara were together for a month but they called it quit saying they were better as friends and partners in crime. Sex was good but at some point it was all that their relationship was about, sex and neither of them wanted to hurt the other one so they parted their ways before it was too late.

There was no hard feelings there, they shared too much together to be mad or hateful there were more important things to take care of then their failed relationship.

Roy was doing much better as he gain more of a control of his power. Of course he had his bad moments when he slipped but the team was there to help him, he was even getting better with a bow.

So as they were sparring Felicity suddenly stood up and walked to the mat. "Can I call it a night?" She asked looking at Oliver.

"Sure?" It came out more as a question than answer.

"Okay thanks." She smiled at him going back to her desk and gathering her things. "The data is running so don't turn it off, it will take a while so I will check it in the morning before the work." She said.

"Alright." Oliver nodded. 

When she was near the mats again she smiled at Sara and the two other boys.

"Mind saying were are you going though?" Oliver asked before he wrapped his mind around the question.

Felicity stopped and looked at him slightly taken back by his question.

"Home." She said simply with hesitant voice.

"So not date with Joe tonight?" Before his mind process what he wanted to say it was too late as the questions slipped itself.

"What?" Felicity asked with her eyes getting bigger and her mouth opening wider then her eyes landed on Diggle and she could see guilt in them. "John you promised!" She half yelled at him.

"I am sorry Felicity it just..." He didn't finish the sentence.

"Felicity I made him tell me." Oliver cut in.

She sighed. "It's okay it had to come out at some point." She walked up to the group.

"What are we talking about here?" Roy asked confused.

Sara was looking between three friends as well not sure what was going on.

"I kept a secret from you." Felicity bit her lip. "It's nothing big and it's only cause it's not really your business." She lift her head. "I mean it is cause you are my friends guys but just it's my life and..." She sighed again. "I've been seeing someone for the past month." She said finally.

"Really?" Sara asked and suddenly her eyes traveled to Oliver. And she knew exactly what could expect. His jaw was clenched a little bit but he tried to seem unmoved by Felicity's sudden confession.

"Why you didn't tell us?" Oliver asked and you could hear protectiveness in his voice.  
"Because at first I didn't know what it was and I didn't think any of you would be interested in my personal life and then things progress and I just went with it." She could feel all pairs of eyes looking at her. "Guys it's not a big deal okay? I am still committed to this mission we have here, I am going to do my best and my private life won't get in a way I promise." Then she looked at Oliver. "In both of my jobs." She smiled lightly.

"Are you sure?" His eyes darken a little bit when he spoke to her.

"Excuse me?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Well you are already distant Felicity and you are not here as much as you used to and you know having a relationship is a responsibility, does he even know what you are doing?" His gaze was so intense Felicity felt like he was looking through her and somehow she felt naked, not literally but from her emotions and feelings.

"Of course he doesn't know!" She got a little bit angry. "Are you crazy? Do you really think I would risk everything by telling him?" Now her anger turned into hurt. "You must be thinking very highly of me Oliver thank you." Sarcasm was dripping from her words.

"That's not what I meant." His eyes traveled on other members of his team but they were just standing in silent observing everything and he knew he wouldn't be getting any help of them.

"What did you mean then?" She crossed her arms.

Oliver hesitate if he should say what was on his mind but he was always honest with Felicity and he didn't see a reason why he shouldn't be right now.

"You are building a relationship while hiding a huge secret Felicity, and I believe a good relationship should be based on a trust and honesty so how you can be with someone you can't be honest with?" He looked at her and he tired hard to be gentle with his words. 

After all he didn't want to hurt her, actually he wanted to prevent her from getting hurt not only physically but mentally as well.

"Who says that." Felicity mumbles knowing that as much as she want to disagree with him what he says is the truth and she would lie if she said she hadn't thoughts like that before.

"What?" Oliver asked blinking few times.

"You are lying to almost everyone in your life Oliver, besides us here, no one knows the truth but yet you insist on keeping a relationship with Thea and Laurel maybe it's not romantic but you can't be honest with them yet you keep trying right? So why can't I?" She was determined to solve the mystery that was Oliver Queen's behavior cause it seemed to be much more than just his worry about her heart.

"Yeah and I am slipping all the time and every time I look in the mirror I don't like what I see and when I look at my sister and see how hurt she is when I fed her with another life, it kills me." Oliver sudden honesty surprises everyone, everyone but Felicity.

She licks her lips quickly as she walks up to him. "I am sorry it was really low of me to drag this out." She put her hand on his biceps. "I get what you are saying I understand it but I don't want to hold my life back because of what I do here is not something I can share with who I want." She sighs. "It's not much of a choice for me Oliver there is no one who knows about your secret and is single." She looked at Diggle and Roy and smiled. "And is a male." She looks at Sara who smiles back at her." Or is a psychopath that deserves to be send into prison or have an arrow put through him." She lift her eyes and looked at him. "I have not much choice but yet I refuse to me alone." 

He could see in her eyes how hard it was her. Felicity was an open person, outgoing and talking a lot probably way to much. She loved sharing things and she deserved to be happy but because of him or what they did she really had not much choice.

"What about me?" The question didn't only surprise Felicity but the rest of the group as well.

"What?" Felicity stepped back from him feeling like suddenly the air grew thicker.

"Well as far as I know I am single and I am not a psychopath well at least not in the way you see it and I am pretty much aware of my secret." 

When he said that and Felicity looked at him she saw in his eyes that he was dead serious about this.

"You are off limits Oliver." She told him truthfully.

It seemed like they forgot they had an audience besides she wasn't ashamed of anything.

"Why?" He asked focusing his eyes on her as he stepped closer to her.

Felicity laughed nervously. "I have a long list but let me sum it up." His closeness was overwhelming but she had no intentions on backing up. "First because of the life I lead thing well you made it sure you can't be with someone you care but then Sara happened." She looked at her friend and send her smile letting her know she wasn't mad, Sara smiled back at her."And I doubt you don't care about her cause that would be heartless so for me it's the way because of the life i lead I don't want to be with you." 

Oliver opened his mouth to say something but she raised his hand to stop him.

"I didn't finish." She was really serious about setting this straight. "You are my boss Oliver and I have way too many rumors going around already to deal with more of it and Isabel breathing on me neck all the time cause she hates me doesn't really help." Oliver this times remains silent.

"Let's not forget your mother who isn't my biggest fan right now, not that she ever was she barely knows me but I've kind ruined your relationship." Oliver opened his mouth again. "Don't Oliver." She sighed. " I am not going to deal with her 'I see the way you look at him' again." She said and then her brain caught up with her and she put hand over her mouth.

"What?" Oliver took another step and now they were standing chest to chest.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Felicity said quickly.

Her heart was beating faster and she was starting to sweat because of what she said and because of the way Oliver looked at her.

"No I want you to explain it to me." He said with a voice you would rather not argue with.

Felicity gulped hard as she backed a little a bit. "Everyone knows I have feelings for you Oliver." She said and then she slapped her forehead. "Oh God why no one installed a brain mouth filter in my system." She looked at him and his look was scaring her a little bit but not in the way he would hurt her but his eyes were hungry and full of desire. "I mean it in the past tense okay? I had feelings and even blind would notice that." She stepped back again. "Well you know it's a saying, or not." She was trying to find something she could focus on as Oliver's body was moving forward when she was stepping back.

Until her back hit something and she had no way to escape from him. He pressed her against the wall.

"So about those feelings?" He asked in a low husky voice starring at her.

Felicity's breath fasten and it was really hard to catch a breath when Oliver was pressed against her.

"Hello? Anyone can help me with a hunk crushing me to the wall?" Felicity looked passed Oliver.

Of course he wasn't crushing her but she just needed someone to rescue her right there and then before she would so something stupid or mostly say something stupid.

But no one said the word actually they all seemed pretty amused with a situation, Sara even had a smile on her face.

"Oh God you are really sweat Oliver." She put her hands on his bare chest and the second she touched him she knew it was a bad idea.

She didn't notice that his hands were on her hips. "Felicity" He breathed out before he lowered his head and lightly brushed the shell of her ear.

She closed her eyes as shiver run down her spine. Who she was trying to kid? This little touch gave Felicity more feelings then sex with Joe, it was actually not a good thing, pretty sad but that was the truth.

"I have a boyfriend." She said quietly when Oliver's mouth traveled under her ear where he kissed her.

Oliver ignored her as his mouth explore a new place on her neck as he gently bit her sensitive skin making her moan quietly.

She wasn't sure if they were alone in the lair by now but the last thing she wanted is for others to hear her moaning. 

Oliver's hand slide under her shirt caressing the bare skin on her sides. He kissed sucked her neck one more time before his mouth found hers and he kissed her hard taking her breath away.

He didn't hesitate to force his tongue inside her mouth. He felt the need to feel her and taste her and he couldn't control it anymore. 

More moans escaped her mouth but they were muffled by his own throat. 

The kiss heated quickly as his one hand traveled down cupping her ass making her squeal.

The reality somehow hit her and she pulled away from him breathing heavily. 

"I need to go fix some stuff." She looked at him.

Oliver smiled seeing her flushed cheeks and feeling her chest raising and falling against him.

He kissed her lips softly one more time before he pulled back and stepped back.

"After you are done call me I will come by." He told her.

Felicity smiled but then she sighed as she turned around to walk away. "And now I have to go and break poor Joe's heart because Oliver stupid Queen's mouth feels much better than sex with Joe." She turned around frozen. 

She noticed that everyone was still at the lair but they were rather occupied with other things but her words brought their attention back to her.

Oliver was the only one who chuckle lightly.

"Don't say a word Oliver it's all your and your caveman desire of possession fault." She shook her head. "I should have known better wouldn't end up well for me." She sighed, she was totally talking to herself on her way out. "Hey I am Oliver Queen and I decided I want you so yeah I am gonna take you now." She chuckled to herself. "And what Felicity does? Goes for it of course because it's not like she hasn't dream about this day for months right plus who could say no to those abs." She smirks.

"Felicity we can still hear you." Sara laughs.

"Good!" She screams opening the door to lair. "You stupid stupid handsome Oliver Queen." She said clearly for him to hear.

Oliver couldn't help but smile big to himself. No one ever made him as happy as seeing Felicity battling with herself. She was the only one bringing the light in his life and this smile from ear to ear was reserved only for her.

Oliver turned around still with smile on his face. "Let's get back to training." 

____

Next day in the lair Felicity was standing in front of one of the computers wrinkling her nose as she contemplate.

"What are you doing?" Oliver walked standing next to her.

"Oh nothing just thinking if staring can actually make data run faster." She looked at him pursing her lips.

Oliver laughed before he leaned and kissed her. His hand cupping her cheek as he deepened the kiss.

Felicity smiled through the kiss. "Or maybe you could put a fear of God into it or something." She giggled when they pulled away.

Oliver smiled as he caressed her cheek. "Patience Felicity." He said softly to her.

"Oh I have plenty of that." She smiled showing him her teeth. "Just how long I've been waiting for you to make a move." 

Oliver chuckled as he kissed her temple. "But it paid of right?" He asked looking down at her.

"Of course." She smiled brightly at him. "Giving yesterday it totally paid of." She said before pulling him for another kiss.

Since yesterday everything changed. Felicity made a decision to break up with Joe or more the decision was made for her but she knew it was a right one. There was no question about it because if she ever had to choose between some guy and Oliver she would always pick her hero.  
And last night when Felicity made Oliver sweat not because of the training but amazing sex they had and today when he looked at her with those beautiful blue eyes full of lust and desire and promise that no matter what they will make it work she knew the choice was right.


End file.
